Innocence and laughter
by hetaliastic-mulktastic
Summary: The life of a shinobi is a rough one involved with death and blood. But for these children, shinobi or not, they'd do anything in the world to protect them from the world for as long as they could. But for now, they'd just enjoy the innocence and laughter while it lasted. Father!Jiraiya/Minato Father!Minato/Kakashi Father!Kakashi/Sakura/Naruto (Promise-verse)


Jiraiya turned around, hearing a familiar crying coming from inside the forest that surrounded the park. His heart beat madly as his instincts took over making him rush into the forest. Not too long after he dropped onto the ground, right in front of the crying 5 year old blonde boy.

"Minato-chan? What's wrong?" he asked crouching down, running his hand through the boy's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"I-I h-hurt m-m-my knee." he managed to say only to cry even more as the realization of being hurt dawned on him. Immediately Jiraiya looked down at the bloody knee and scowled. He must have been running when he tripped on a root. He inspected the cut carefully, blowing on it gently to soothe the pain. Looking up he smiled at Minato who was now biting his lip forcing himself not the cry.

" Minato-chan," he reached into his pack and took out a small first aid kit, " I'm going to need you to be strong while i disinfect the wound and wrap it alright?" Slowly, Minato nodded before shutting his eyes and nearly biting his lip off. Taking out a small bottle of water he cleaned the wound of rocks, and dirt before doing the part he hated. Pouring the hydrogen peroxide. He winced as a held back shriek made its way into his ears. He winced, regretting his necessary actions as Minato whimpered while he wrapped the wound with a small bandage.

He looked up at the boy, tears slowly falling down his pink cheeks and his heart broke, " Will going for ice cream make this better?" he asked. Minato wiped his eyes and cheeks before nodding. He lowered himself a bit more and Minato gingerly climbed onto his back, his tiny arms wrapped gracefully around his neck and his head buried into his shoulder.

Jiraiya took to the trees, going his fastest, only to hear the blissful noise of minato's laughter.

.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*.

A six year old Kakashi sat on the bench, his arms at his side and a blank look on his face. Ever since Minato gained custody over the boy he'd been doing his best to distract him. And yet, nothing seemed to work. Jiraiya once mentioned putting him in play groups or clubs where he could distract himself, yet all the silver haired boy wanted to do was train constantly till he dropped like a log.

Minato wouldn't allow that and had prohibited Kakashi to train for at least a week. And that was where they were now. Minato had tried to drag him to the park to meet a few of his friends and acquaintances who had offered to have an impromptu play date, but the chibi had outright refused and whined, and now he was throwing the equivalent of a tantrum. Sighing Minato ran a hand through his hair in though, damn, today of all days Kushina just had to get a mission in the land of Tea.

If only Kakashi acted more like the 6 year old kid he was, not the chuunin rank shinobi. He groaned and looked back at the chibi, his cheeks now puffed out and his head burying itself into his scarf. Minato stopped and smiled to himself. Reaching an arm out he grabbed Kakashi by the arm and swung him onto his back before darting off in the direction of the park. His fast speed causing Kakashi to grip his blue shirt tightly as he held on, a giggle broke through his lips.

Maybe he'd take a long detour. He'd do anything to hear that squeaky giggle.

His friends could wait.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kakashi smiled to himself as Sakura and Naruto talked their heads off about their day at the academy. Currently Sakura was in his arms, while Naruto sat on his shoulders patting his head absentmindedly.

"-and then Sakura-chan pushed him away and helped me up!

"Well if it hadn't been for Kiba telling me I wouldn't have been able to help you in the first place! Next time stick by me or Kiba and they won't bother you."

"Meh, I could have handled it myself Sakura-chan!" The patting on Kakashi's head became increasingly harder. With a wince groaned, " Mah, Mah! Kids calm down, and next time either one of you is being bullied or picked on just go to Iruka, he should be able to help you out.

Sakura nodded and buried her face into his flak jacket. He sighed. They were six years old and innocent. They weren't like him, who by that age was already a chunin ranked shinobi who had already seen death and tasted blood, who had known about his parentage. No they were six year old academy students who he refused to let graduate till they were 12, who had no recollection of who their parents were they have no idea who they even are yet. All they knew was that he was Sakura's father and Naruto's older brother

They were children and he'd do whatever possible to keep them that way for as long as being a shinobi would allow. Eventually they'll have to kill, they'll get injured, they'll lose someone close to them and he'd be there for them. Protect them from most of harms way the best he could for as long as he was allowed to. But for now, he decided, he'd enjoy their limitless chattering and laughter.

He stopped walking and looked down at Sakura with a masked smile and gently held Naruto's chubby leg with his free hand, " Who wants to go for Ice Cream then bother Uncle Gai?"


End file.
